


Why Mess Up a Good Thing, Baby?

by blisscavendar



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blisscavendar/pseuds/blisscavendar
Summary: It wasn’t like he’d intended to stay.At least, that was what Dinesh told himself when he woke, wrapped up in Gilfoyle’s dark grey sheets.
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Why Mess Up a Good Thing, Baby?

It wasn’t like he’d intended to stay.

At least, that was what Dinesh told himself when he woke, wrapped up in Gilfoyle’s dark grey sheets.

And, no, he didn’t have a crush on GIlfoyle, thank you very much. It was just that he was having some sort of Pavlovian response to their frenemies-with-benefits arrangement. Besides, he didn’t get crushes anymore, he wasn’t a little kid.

Gilfoyle made a small, squeaky sound as he rolled over, throwing an arm around Dinesh.

_Fuck._

Dinesh tried not to breathe too hard, for fear of waking him up.

“Why the fuck are you so tense?”

Dinesh glanced to the side, where Gilfoyle’s face was half-hidden, pressed into the mattress.

“I was trying to not wake you up.”

“You fucking failed. Either give me my blanket back, or come here, I’m _cold_.”

Dinesh blinked.

“Did you go back to sleep or something?”

“Did _you_ just ask me to cuddle?”

“Fuck you.” Gilfoyle wedged his other arm under Dinesh and pulled him across the bed, so that they were nose-to-nose.

“Again?”

Gilfoyle quirked up an eyebrow. “Dude.”

“I know, I know. I’m not funny.”

Gilfoyle didn’t respond, instead, watching Dinesh carefully.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. This is… You’ve never stayed before. After we-”

“Sorry.”

Dinesh moved to return to his room, but Gilfoyle grabbed his hand.

“No, I- I mean, it’s nice. Don’t look at me like that. Look, I know that I’m kind of an asshole or whatever, especially to you, and, I mean, I guess I sort of use the whole Satanism thing as a crutch. It’s… a defence mechanism, really.”

Dinesh had never seen Gilfoyle so flustered.

“Look, what I’m trying to say is that… I’m sorry. I’ve been a real jackass to you, and I should be able to say things without running them through a jerk filter. And I… Y’know. I love you.”

“Are you fucking with me?”

Gilfoyle groaned, turning back over. “Forget it.”

_Oh._

What could he say? That was the most soul-bearing that Gilfoyle had done in the entire time they’d known each other, and he’d automatically assumed it was some sort of horrible joke.

“Gilf?” Dinesh scooted closer, so they were spooning.

Gilfoyle relaxed against him, but didn’t say anything.

“I love you, too.” He combed his fingers through Gilfoyle’s hair, still half expecting a sudden outburst of laughter.

After a moment, Gilfoyle turned to face him again, a faint smile gracing his features. Dinesh imagined that the tight feeling in his stomach was what it felt like to be killed by a boa constrictor.

“Tell anyone about this and I’ll fucking gut you,” Gilfoyle growled, before he reached up to cup Dinesh’s cheek and kissed him.


End file.
